


Light Up The Island

by hellhoundtheory



Series: A Makorra Christmas [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundtheory/pseuds/hellhoundtheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra endeavors to decorate Air Temple Island for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up The Island

On any given night, the lights of Air Temple Island would reflect over the calm waters of Yue Bay and entrance many a tourist of Republic City. Korra tried not to think of the few times when it wasn’t, when she was still formulating a way to beat Amon and save her fellow benders and non-benders alike. 

Now, however, in the brisk cold of winter, she set forth on her new quest: To decorate the island.

 _Decorate an island, how hard can that be?_ She had challenged Tenzin when he resisted the idea of change. Korra pointed out that everyone was doing it and he pointed out that her argument was a logical fallacy. Once she got his kids and wife in on the begging though, she knew he would cave. 

He especially resisted the idea of decorating the island because of the tokenism that it would show. Air nomads, while they may live in stable places, still had to follow their principles. Korra assured him that any materials would be given to charity after, not kept, and not coveted. After weeks of wheedling, she and her special helpers managed to get Tenzin to acquiesce. 

Now Korra had to begin her project. They started by painting a layer of washable red, green, and gold tints over almost all the glass lights. Korra took a swim to see how it looked from far away, and her breath left her body at the beauty. She couldn’t wait to take Mako to see the new lights of Air Temple Island after it was finished. Now, though, she and the airbender kids had to add some more festive touches.

Jinora took over on reindeer, making them out of branches and lacing strung lights through them. Ikki and Meelo, with their mother’s watchful eye on them and Rohan, made a giant sleigh and Santa to put on the roof with their sister’s reindeer.

Korra had a simpler, but more tedious job. She began making giant candy canes and fake gifts out of painted branches, added onto the job of making lit ice snowmen and sculptures all over the island. Mako came to visit when she was making her last candy cane.

"And just what are you doing?" he wrapped his arms around her stomach behind her, brushing her cheek with a fond kiss. Korra giggled and finished the last row of red before she had to wind the white birch branches through.

"You’ll see," she threatened enigmatically, turning around and poking at his chest.

"I want more of a hello than that," Korra distracted him, attacking his lips. They both smiled, Mako forgetting about his girlfirend’s eccentric branch-weaving for a moment. 

-

"Alright, Korra, spill." Korra’s eyes widened at Mako’s words, “Why was it so important that we go to Narook’s for dinner _tonight_?" Korra merely smirked.

"Come along city boy," She grabbed his hand and led him through the streets, Korra almost knowing them as well as Mako by now. 

Korra heard his gasp before she saw it herself, feeling her own breath taken away just a little. Mako’s hand left hers as he kept walking towards the pier. She followed behind, almost enraptured by the reflection of the lights in his amber eyes.

"Did you do all of this?" Mako asked, awe-struck.

Korra laughed, abashed, “No, not all of it, I had some little helpers, very floaty ones."

"Airbender kids," he scoffed, knowing they would be just as troublesome as his Avatar. He took his eyes off the glowing Christmas island for a minute, looking at Korra, surprised to see her gazing at him with such a look of love on her face that he thought his heart might burst out of his chest for a minute.

Maintaining eye contact, he silently wrapped his arm around her waist and dew her toward his side, relishing the warmth of her against his chest and the prod of her chin in his shoulder as she gazed up at him. The greens, reds, and golds reflected upon Yue Bay sparkled in both their eyes as their lips touched chastely. 

"It’s beautiful," he murmured against her lips, the sound resounding almost an octave too low in his throat, vibrating both him and Korra. 

Korra hummed pleasantly, going up to steal another kiss.

They broke apart, “Not as beautiful as you." 

Korra punched his shoulder.

"Don’t get cheesy on me, I got twenty splinters making those freaking candy canes." Her forehead butted his chin as she breathed in.

"Fine, the candy canes are prettier than you," he joked, receiving a harder punch in the shoulder this time. 

"Shut up," she kissed him. 

And he did.


End file.
